Forever Friend
by Blue-nyan
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke/"Mulai sekarang kita adalah sahabat!"/"DOBEE! AWASS!"/"...Takdir Tuhan berkata lain"/Persahabatan yang selamanya akan terjalin. Bahkan sampai maut pun memisahkan/No Yaoi/Mind to RnR?


Forever Friend by Shizouka Rin

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan macam macam warning lainnya

Enjoy it!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, tampak dua anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun bermain di taman bermain. Mereka bermain ayunan, jungkat jungkit, bahkan kejar kejaran. Terdengar suara tawa senang dari mereka. Sampai, seorang anak berambut hitam mencuat—seperti kepala ayam menangis keras-keras

"Huaaa! Ibuu! Dia mengambil mobil-mobilankuu!" ujar Sasuke, bocah berambut hitam tadi sambil menangis dan menunjuk cowok berambut kuning jabrik seperti duren disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya! Aku hanya meminjam!" bantah Naruto, bocah berambut kuning seperti duren.

Menyadari keributan yang diperbuat dua bocah itu, datang dua wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahunan namun masih sangat cantik. Yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam. Yang sepertinya adalah ibu dari dua bocah itu.

"Wah wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, wanita berambut hitam yang merupakan ibu Sasuke.

"D-dia..hiks..m-mengambil mobil-mobilanku..hiks" terang Sasuke yang mulai tenang setelah ibunya datang.

Kali ini, wanita berambut merah yang merupakan ibu dari Naruto menatap anaknya sambil tersenyum dan bertanya dengan lembut pada anaknya, "Benar itu Naruto?"

"Tidak ma! Aku hanya meminjam bukan mengambil" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi aku belum mengizinkanmu!" ujar Sasuke yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Kushina kembali menatap anak tunggalnya, Naruto dengan lembut, "Jika seseorang belum mengizinkanmu untuk meminjamkan barangnya, kau tidak boleh mengambilnya," ucap Kushina sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

Naruto tampak berpikir, lalu ia berjalan kearah Sasuke—berniat mengembalikan mobil-mobilan milik Sasuke sejenak Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu berkata penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak ingin mengambilnya. Hmm, aku hanya mau pinjam.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh kok meminjamnya,"kata Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah berubah pikiran.

"Tidak, aku sudah puas main mobil-mobilanmu. Hm, namamu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cerianya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Iya namaku Sasuke. Namamu Naru-"

"Naruto! Aku anak paling keren di TK!" serunya bangga. Sasuke tertawa karna kenarsisan Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua berjabat tangan, "Mulai sekarang kita adalah sahabat!" seru Naruto semangat dan disertai anggukan Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Kushina hanya tertawa kecil melihat bocah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulaaang~" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Melihat anaknya pulang, Mikoto menyambutnya dengan hangat, "Selamat datang, Sasuke. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Asik bu!" jawab Sasuke penuh semangat. Melihat anaknya yang bersemangat itu, Mikoto tersenyum.

"Ibu, setelah ini boleh aku main dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Tapi mandi dan ganti baju dulu ya," ucap Mikoto.

"Oke!" Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Sasuke turun ke ruang keluarga. Ia melihat kakaknya, Itachi dan ibunya sedang menonton acara komedi. Gelak tawa terdengar dari mereka berdua. Sasuke menepuk pundak ibunya.

"Ya Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang masih mengeluarkan air mata karna terlalu banyak tertawa. Menyadari itu, Sasuke terkaget.

"Ibu kenapa menangis? Ibu sedih? Kak Itachi nakal ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya. Mikoto tertawa kecil, "Ibu tidak menangis Sasuke. Ibu mengeluarkan air mata karna terlalu banyak tertawa" terangnya pada anak bungsunya, Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ibu aku sudah mandi dan sudah ganteng lagi, boleh aku main sama Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya yang biasa.

Mikoto tertawa, "Tentu. Sasuke ganteng boleh bermain dengan Naruto. Hati-hati ya!" seru Mikoto yang langsung tersenyum melihat wajah berseri seri Sasuke. "Aku pergi ya Bu!" ucap Sasuke seraya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke mendapat teman baru, eh?" kata Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. Mikoto mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara nonton komedi. Gelak tawa terdengar lagi dari ruangan itu.

**Taman Bermain Mizuka**

Sasuke berlari lari ke arah pintu taman bermain itu. Ia mencari seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia tersenyum puas saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto menengok dan tersenyum lebar, "Ah Sasukee!". Naruto bergeser dari tempat duduknya agar Sasuke bisa duduk disana. Setelah Sasuke duduk disana, Naruto bertanya, "Hei, biasanya beberapa orang yang bersahabat itu punya panggilan akrab! Menurutmu apa panggilan yang cocok untuk kita?" seru Naruto antusias.

Sasuke tampak berfikir, "Do-be..Dobe! kau setuju aku panggil begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aneh sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kalau untukmu..hm..Ayam?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tampak kesal, "Jangan menggunakan nama binatang dong!"

"Hehee oke maaf. Kalau begitu..Te..Teme?"

"Aneh. Tapi..Yasudahlah! Aku memanggilmu dobe ya," kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sasuke, kira-kira kita bisa tidak bersahabat sampai sudah besar nanti?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan, "Tentu! Kita akan sama SD, sama SMP, sama SMA, sama kuliah, sama kerja, bahkan kalau bisa kita mati bersama!" seru Sasuke. NAruto tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba, wanita berambut merah, Kushina datang dan tersenyum, "Naruto! Ayo pulang. Sudah sore,"

"Yaaaah. Yasudahlah. Teme! Aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai bertemu di TK lagi ya! Walaupun kita tidak sekelas!" Naruto nyengir lebar. Lalu pulang ke rumahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk, dan ia juga pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 Tahun kemudian..**_

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kelas dua SD. Mereka ada di satu SD yang sama, Konoha Elementary School. Sekolah tersebut adalah sekolah yang sangat elit. Hanya orang orang kaya dan elit saja yang bisa bersekolah disitu.

Saat jam istirahat di kelas 2-A hanya terlihat dua anak laki laki, Naruto dan Sasuke. Yang satu hampir menangis, yang satu berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Aaaah. Nilai ulangan matematikaku hanya empat puluh! Aku..aku takut mama dan papa memarahikuu!" Naruto hampir menangis. Disebelahnya Sasuke berusaha menenangkan, "Sudahlah Dobe. Selama kau tidak nyontek dan ulangan ini kau kerjakan sebisamu, orang tuamu tidak akan marah. Tingkatkan belajarmu"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Begitu ya..Baiklah! Aku akan belajar lebih giat!" seru Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut minta diisi makan, "Ups. Maaf Teme. Aku lapar. Ayo makaaan!" seru Naruto nyengir sambil menyeret Sasuke. Sasuke yang diseret-seret hanya pasrah.

TENG TENG TENG!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Semua siswa berlarian keluar kelas. Sasuke mengambil bukunya yang ada di kolong meja. Tiba-tiba tangannya teriris sesuatu dan berdarah. Saat ia lihat ternyata ada cutter disana. Sasuke segera memakaikan plester ke tangannya yang teriris. Naruto yang melihat tangan Sasuke itu segera menghampirinya.

"Teme! Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya teriris sesuatu. Hanya luka kecil kok," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan. Namun, saat melihat Naruto perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Seakan teriris cutter adalah firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang!" seru Naruto menarik tangan sahabatnya. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah keluar dari pagar sekolah. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menepis perasaan tak enaknya dengan mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"….Dan kau tahu teme? Aku masuk ke klub sepak bola! Aku senang sekali bisa diterima di klub keren itu! Aku yang paling kecil disana. Aku kan masih kelas dua. Banyak sekali yang kelas tiga, empat, dan lima! Katanya sih kelas enam tidak boleh ikut karna persiapan ujian nasional! Berarti aku yang paling hebat diantara kelas dua ya!" seru Naruto bangga.

"Aku masuk klub basket. Yaah, aku lebih suka basket daripada bola. Naruto mengangguk dan berseru, "Ayo kita lomba lari!"

"Jangan dobe! Ini jalan besar! Banyak mobil dimana-mana!" seru Sasuke memperingatkan. Perasaan tidak enaknya muncul lagi. Naruto mencibirnya, "Kau takut menyebrang? Yasudah, aku saja" Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa melihat kanan kiri untuk menyebrang. Ia tidak melihat kalau ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"DOBEE! AWASS!" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Naruto. Namun ia tidak bisa karna kalau ia berlari ke arah Naruto, ia juga akan tertabrak.

Naruto terkejut melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu ke arahnya "HUAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menutup matanya. Saat ia melihat, mobil itu pergi begitu saja. Dilihatnya Naruto yang bersimbah darah, "SIAPAPUN TOLONG TEMANKUUUU!"

Para pejalan kaki berlari ke arah Naruto. Ada seorang bapak-bapak yang menelpon Ambulance. Beberapa lama kemudian Ambulance datang dan membawa Naruto kedalam ambulance itu. Sasuke menelpon orang tua Naruto dengan meminjam telepon genggam milik supir. Orang tua Naruto terkejut dan berkata akan ikut ke rumah sakit.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Naruto langsung dimasukkan ke unit gawat darurat. Sasuke yang berusaha untuk masuk itu dihadang oleh perawat.

"Jangan masuk nak. Anda silahkan tunggu diluar," katanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya pasrah dan duduk di kursi depan ruangan itu. Orang tua Naruto datang kesana. Ayah dan Ibunya. Ini memang pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat ayah Naruto.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Sasuke? Hiks..K-kenapa dia bisa tertabrak?" Kushina, ibu Naruto bertanya sambil terisak. Sasuke menceritakan soal lomba lari yang diadakan Naruto, mobil yang menabrak dan Abulance, "….Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku sendiri," gumam Sasuke yang cukup terdengar oleh suami istri Uzumaki itu.

Mendengar itu, Kushina menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ayo kita berdoa agar Naruto tidak apa-apa ya?" ajak Kushina. Mereka bertiga berdoa.

_"Ya Tuhan. Semoga Naruto tidak apa-apa. Dia sahabatku. Aku menyayanginya. Dia, orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatku semenjak aku masih kecil. Dia anak yang semangat, dia baik, dia bisa membuat siapapun terhibur. Aku dan Naruto selalu bercerita bersama, mengerjakan PR bersama, bahkan bertengkar bersama. Dan yang membuatku terkagum kagum, ia selalu berjuang untuk mencapai keinginannya. Karena itu, berikan ia yang terbaik. Berikan ia kesempatan untuk meraih cita-citanya agar usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Amin" _

30 menit kemudian, dokter kelar dari ruangan. Ayah Naruto, Minato segera menghampirinya, "DOKTER! Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya Minato.

Dokter iru menatap tiga orang di depannya dengan tatapan kecewa, "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Namun, takdir Tuhan berkata lain. Naruto, telah pergi meninggalkan kita," ucap dokter bernama Kabuto itu.

Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak suaminya. Di sela-sela tangisannya ia menyebut-nyebut nama anaknya. Minato menangis, namun ia menutupinya dengan tangannya. Sasuke? Ia terdiam tak percaya. Air matanya berlinang, "NARUTOOOO! BODOH! KENAPA KAU PERGII SECEPAT INII?" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Sasuke dan keluarganya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Sasuke membawa mobil-mobilannya yang pernah dipinjam itu sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia menatap mobil-mobilan itu seraya memikirkan sahabat tersayangnya. Sasuke turun ke lantai dua dan mendapati Ayah, Ibu, dan kakaknya sudah bersiap siap.

"Ayo Sasuke," ajak Itachi menggandeng tangan adiknya agar masuk ke mobil. Dan mereka mulai melaju ke pemakaman.

Sesampainya di pemakaman, banyak juga orang berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka mendoakan Naruto, kemudian pulang. Orang tua Naruto sudah pulang. Yang tersisa hanyalah Fugaku yang merupakan ayah Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Itachi.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang," ajak Mikoto. Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan berkata, "Ibu, ayah dan Itachi pulang saja. Aku masih ingin bersama Naruto," ucap Sasuke. Mikoto hampir menangis lagi mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Ibu dan ayah pulang saja. Aku akan menemani Sasuke disini," kata Itachi. Fugaku dan Mikoto pulang. Sementara Sasuke terdiam disitu. Ia mulai berbicara, "Dobe. Kau tahu? Kau pergi cepat sekali. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke tersenyum getir. Itachi menatap adiknya dan tersenyum.

Sasuke mengeluarkan mobil-mobilan yang dibawanya dan berkata lagi, "kau ingat mobil-mobilan ini? Mobil-mobilan inilah yang menjadi awal persahabatan kita. Yah, waktu itu kita sama-sama masih TK. Kita bertengkar dan lucu sekali. Sekarang kita sudah kelas 2 SD. Tapi kau malah pergi. Bukannya kau setuju denganku saat aku bilang kita akan bersama-sama sampai mati? Tapi kenapa malah kau duluan yang pergi?"

Sasuke menaruh mobil-mobilannya di depan nisan Naruto, "Kutitipkan bersamamu saja ya. Untuk menjadi kenang-kenangan untukmu!"

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya Dobe, ayo Kak Itachi!" serunya setelah berpamitan pada Naruto. Itachi mengangguk dan bersama mereka keluar dari pemakaman itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke mengingat lagi memori kecilnya tentang Naruto. Naruto yang meminjam mobil-mobilannya sampai mereka bertengkar, Naruto yang mengajaknya menjadi sahabat, Naruto yang memberinya panggilan aneh. Naruto yang selalu bersemangat, Naruto yang selalu percaya diri, Naruto yang tak pernah putus asa, dan segalanya tentang Naruto. Semua itu akan dikenangnya. Tak akan terlupakan selamanya.

-THE END-

Kyaa! Gimana fict ini? Haah. Maaf aneh. Soalnya ide ini melintas gitu aja dan aku tulis menjadi fict langsung.

Kalau begitu, jangan lupa review ya! Thanks!


End file.
